New Years Kiss
by Sammie03
Summary: Oneshot. Izzie gets a kiss and much more on New Years Eve.


-1

_Happy New Year everyone! I hope you like it._

New Year's Kiss

It was a party to celebrate the New Year. I had reluctantly gone. I had no reason to celebrate. All of my friends were in happy committed relationships and I was alone. On the outside looking in so to speak. They had what I wanted and all they did was complain about it. Sometimes I wonder if they see me, I wonder if _anyone_ sees me at all. I would do anything to have someone look at me like that, someone to love me. I sit by myself at the bar, looking around at them. We have only been here for an hour and I already feel like they have abandoned me for their respective dates. I don't think they intentionally meant to make me feel this way, but it still leaves an ache in my soul.

I watch as Derek looks at Meredith like she is the only woman in the room. He wants so badly to spend the rest of his life with her. Why can't someone feel that way for me? I am so ready to commit.

Even Cristina has a new boyfriend. He is very sweet. The man would do anything for her and yet she is ashamed of him. Why? Because he is not a surgeon, he's a paramedic. She is horrible to him, always bossing him around.

George and Lexie are dancing together and laughing. Believe it or not, this one makes me smile a little. I know that it should bother me that they have started something more than friendship, but I can't help but be happy for them. They are meant to be with each other. I just wish I could feel that.

I feel empty inside and just the thought of not having anyone to kiss at midnight, makes me want to go home, curl up on my bed and cry myself to sleep. So I did the only thing I could do. I started drinking, a lot. I only had an hour and a half to go before I was able to go home, most likely alone.

I see Callie and Erica come through the front door at Joe's. They have developed a strange friendship. I usually see them with Dr. Sloan but tonight he is not trailing behind them like a sad puppy dog begging for one, or both of them to sleep with him. I would even settle for that right now. Now I know I'm drunk.

Maybe I will ask Joe to call me a cab, Wait where is Joe tonight? I forgot he's at home with Walter and the twins. Great, now what am I gonna do? I don't even see the girl that was bartending a little while ago. Oh wait there she is, making out with a guy that looks like a patient that I had today.

I have had enough. I am going to try to make my way to the door. I need some fresh air. I am almost halfway to the doors when I hear the countdown begin. 5.…4.…3. I am now trapped in the middle of the dance floor. 2.…1. Happy New Year. That's when it happens. I can feel his fingertips graze my cheeks. I turn slightly towards him as he pulls me close. His soft lips press against mine. I part my lips granting him access to deepen the kiss. My body shivers as our tongue's tangle together. I have never felt so alive. It doesn't take much to fight the urge to beak away from the kiss and look around at our friends and colleagues. I wonder how many of them are standing there with shocked expressions on their faces. Right now in this moment, I couldn't care less. This was the best kiss I have ever experienced, mostly because I have secretly been fantasizing about him for a while now. It's something I would never admit. I'm sure that Meredith would be supportive as always, George would be hurt and Cristina would never let it go. When the kiss ends, I smile at him. This is the part when he say's something like "Happy New Year" and moves on to the next warm body in the room. I am positive, for him it's no big deal. He probably felt sorry for me. That's why, I am not sure I have heard right when he asks.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

I can't breath. He's so sexy and I can tell he knows it by the way he is smirking at me.

"Yes." I manage to say.

"Your place or mine?" He asks me.

"I don't think it matters."

He takes my hand and leads me to the parking lot. He opens the car door for me and then gets in the drivers side.

"Are you okay to drive? We could get a cab."

"I haven't had anything to drink tonight. I was on-call until eleven thirty."

I quite honestly assumed he had at least one drink. Knowing he is sober makes me think he had this planned and that makes me want him even more.

The drive back to Meredith's house was a short one. Maybe it was because he drove as fast as he could after I placed my hand on the growing bulge in his jeans and whispered in his ear what I was going to do to him when we got there.

I unlocked the door as he pressed himself against my back as he kissed my neck. As we stepped through the door we wasted little time discarding our clothes as we made our way to my room.

The next morning the light streamed through the window, making my eyes squint as I tried to open them. I rolled over and was glad to find the naked man in my bed had not been an amazing dream. He wraps his arm around me and snuggles closely as he kisses my forehead and brushes the hair away from my face. I could do this forever. I don't know why I haven't seen this before. He is in love with me and honestly I have been in love with him too, for longer than I realized.

"What time do you have to be at the hospital today?"

"Nine."

"Good, we have time to take a shower and grab something to eat."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If you ask quickly, I want to hear you scream my name while I fuck you in the shower."

"Is this just sex?"

"Not for me. Izzie I'm in love with you, always have been."

"I'm in love with you too." I smile.

"Let's hurry and claim the bathroom before anyone else wakes up."

"Okay."

We get out of bed and I wrap the sheet around my body and he throws on his boxers. He leans forward and kisses my neck as we enter the hallway. I have always been ticklish and when I start to giggle the hallway fills with our friends, who stare in disbelief at the sight. Meredith and Derek have come out of her room first, followed by Cristina coming from the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth. Alex's bedroom door opens and Lexie steps into the hallway followed closely by George. I grab Alex's hand and pull him toward the bathroom door; I push him inside taking a second to speak to them.

"Happy new year!" I say as I smile.

I close the bathroom door behind myself and join him in the shower. The water is hot against my cool skin as Alex places kisses on my shoulder. By the time we have finished it is barley warm, but it doesn't matter.

"Do you think they are still out there?" He asks me with a smirk on his face.


End file.
